


No Regrets

by missjay1988



Series: Moments In A Relationship [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg starts thinking and sets Stacy straight…</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Stacy is not loved in this.

Greg House sat in his office chair, effectively avoiding clinic duty. At least for the time being. He’d recently discovered a new artist, an Englishman by the name of Robbie Williams. He had stolen the CD from Chase (and the man said he wasn't British), and was currently listening to "No Regrets."

_Tell me a story_  
 _Where we all change_  
 _And we'd live our lives together_  
 _And not estranged_

Change. Things had certainly changed over the last few months. The biggest difference...Stacy. They weren't together anymore, but with her constantly dodging him, he couldn't help but wonder how things would be if they'd had their "happily ever after."

_I didn't lose my mind it was_  
 _Mine to give away_  
 _Couldn't stay to watch me cry_  
 _You didn't have the time_  
 _So I softly slip away..._

Couldn't stay, indeed. She left when things had been at there worst, when he’d hit rock bottom. And then the most bizarre realization came to him: while it still bothered him that their relationship was so easily thrown away, he didn't want a second chance with her.

_No regrets they don't work_  
 _No regrets they only hurt_  
 _Sing me a love song_  
 _Drop me a line_  
 _Suppose it's just a point of view_

But they tell me I'm doing fine

He didn't understand it, yet he was fairly sure he had didn't regret the relationship or the break-up. Well, again, maybe the circumstances of the latter.

_I know from the outside_  
 _We looked good for each other_  
 _Felt things were going wrong_  
 _When you didn't like my mother_

Now that he looked back upon it, things hadn't been as great as everyone thought in the last months of their relationship, even before the infarction. Something had been missing near the end, something that was still unknown. And had Stacy even known his mother? Speaking of which, he should probably call her.

_I don't want to hate but that's_  
 _All you've left me with_  
 _A bitter aftertaste and a fantasy of_  
 _How we all could live_

Hearing a knock at his door, he looked up, only to come face to face with Stacy. He reached over to turn down the volume to a level that only rattled the windows slightly.

"Hi Greg. Um, are you busy?"

Greg pointed to the stereo system that was sitting on the far corner of his desk. "You should take a minute and listen to this song. It...”

"I didn't come here to talk to you about your lacking taste in music, Greg. I wanted to talk about us."

Us? Always one to speak his mind, Greg tilted his head to the side and asked, "Us?"

_No regrets they don't work_  
 _No regrets they only hurt_  
 _(We've been told you stay up late)_  
 _I know they're still talking_  
 _(You're far too short to carry weight)_  
 _The demons in your head_  
 _(Return the videos they're late)_  
 _If I could just stop hating you_  
 _(Goodbye)_  
 _I'd feel sorry for us instead_

Greg smiled slightly at how well those words conveyed his thoughts on the subject of 'us.' Stacy really needs to listen to this song instead of listening to herself talk.

Stacy took his small smile to mean that he was on the same page as her. And would he please turn off that terrible music?

"Yes, us. I think we should try again, get back together. I'll file for divorce, and we can pick up where we left off." By this point, she was standing next to his chair, and she started to wrap her arms around his neck. She was stopped cold by his hands pushing her away.

Remember the photographs (insane)  
The ones where we all laugh (so lame)  
We were having the time of our lives  
Well thank you it was a real blast

Stacy looked into his eyes and was surprised to see no love or lust, nothing but calm resentment and realization.

“Stacy, what we once had, what we lost, was great. But we lost it for a reason, and I finally realize that.” 

_No regrets they don't work_  
 _No regrets they only hurt_  
 _Write me a love song_  
 _Drop me a line_  
 _Suppose it's just a point of view_  
 _But they tell me I'm doing fine_

It took everything she had to keep herself from crying. “But why? Why can’t we try again, have a second chance? Maybe I was meant to come here, to see you, to understand that we could try again."  
Greg shook his head. “No; you showed up to ask me to save your husband’s life. I did that. That’s all we’re meant be now: Doctor and Patient’s wife.” Greg paused, wondering if he should tell her the other reason he was turning her down. He continued flippantly, hoping she wouldn’t hear the tremor in his voice. “Besides, I’m in love with someone else.”  
Stacy’s eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor. She wanted to believe that he was joking, just trying to get rid of her, but she heard the shake in his voice that he’d tried to hide.  
She slowly nodded and turned to walk out of the office as she felt the tears she’d been holding back begin to slip down her cheeks.

_Everything I wanted to be every_  
 _Time I walked away_  
 _Every time you told me to leave_  
 _I just wanted to stay_  
 _Every time you looked at me and_  
 _Every time you smiled_  
 _I felt so vacant you treat me like a child_  
 _I loved the way we used to laugh_  
 _I loved the way we used to smile_  
 _Often I sit down and think of you_  
 _For a while_

Stacy stopped at the doorway and looked back at the man she had finally realized she wanted, but couldn’t have.  
“Out of curiosity, will you tell me who it is?”

_Then it passes by me and I think of_  
 _Someone else instead_  
 _I guess the love we once had is_  
 _Officially…dead_

Greg smiled; a real smile, the kind of smile she hadn’t seen on his face since before the split, a smile that went all the way to his ice-blue eyes.

“Robert Chase.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 08 April 2007.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
